


爱人一室（沈浩然&高访，高家四重奏番外十一）

by corgi26



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 17:35:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19010566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corgi26/pseuds/corgi26





	爱人一室（沈浩然&高访，高家四重奏番外十一）

沈浩然在跑步机上大步流星，汗水从他的额头一道道滑下，淌得跟欢快的小溪流似地，前赴后继往他无袖白T胸前那处越来越深的色块汇聚。  
不远处的地板上，高访枕着个靠垫仰面向上，腰上贴着展耀昨天特意送来的老人头止痛贴，躺得笔直。他手边放着叠数量不少的报告，正蹙眉将手中那份看得仔细，纯白的家居服配上身下深蓝的运动垫，和这厢火热的运动场景相比，好一片岁月静好。  
两人一动一静，身处同一空间，伴着有序的气喘，间或偶尔的翻页声，奇妙而舒服的和谐。  
耳中突然“叮咚”一声，沈浩然看了眼邀请人，按下了蓝牙接听。  
“你小子行啊，”陈明俊的性子显然没叫一路象牙塔的生活熏陶出半分斯文，声音咋咋呼呼就冲了过来，“听说你把我大哥的腰都搞废了？”  
沈浩然听得青筋一暴，目光瞧见那边高访递来个询问的眼神，赶紧冲他露出个微笑，顺便调整了一下自己差点就粗鲁了的语气：“你这是从哪儿听来的胡说八道？”  
“得了，你可别掩饰了，阳阳都告诉我了。”陈明俊在那头连发好几声猥琐大笑，倒也没忘语重心长一番，“不过你也悠着点，这猛劲可不能一口气都用了，我大哥的身子骨本来就不禁折腾，这样下去，你小心以后大哥连床都不让你上。”  
这苦口婆心的沧桑语气，分明是过来人的血泪教训。  
沈浩然狠咬着后牙槽，连话都懒得和陈明俊再多说，直接把电话就给摁了。  
关了跑步机，沈浩然扯过扶手上搭着的汗巾，边擦边往高访那儿走，等他一屁股坐到高访身边，浑身那股子委屈郁闷简直透过每一个毛孔往外发散，分分钟漫布整个运动室。

高访从报告上抬起眼：“怎么不跑了？”  
今天这可还不到往常运动时长的一半呢，连那些跑后整理拉伸也没做。  
沈浩然用力擦了把汗滴凝结的发尾，闷声甩甩头：“不想跑了。”  
这表情，这语气，这动作，分明是不高兴了。  
要说眼前这位沈家少爷进入沈氏也有那么几年了，聪明稳重成长迅速，对外是越发的人人称道，青葱不再，而那份骨子里的孩子气，大概也只有在面对自己时，才有幸显露上几分。  
高访弯着嘴角放下报告，抬手习惯性就想去拍拍这家伙垂头丧气的脑袋，一伸手才发现，以他现在躺着的姿势，压根碰不到。  
略觉尴尬的高总轻轻咳嗽一声，那手转而扯了扯沈浩然湿漉漉的T恤下摆：“浩然你坐过来点，你这样我看着费劲。”  
沈浩然闻言把毛巾一扔，索性翻身一趴，挨着高访趴了下来。

因着身上有汗，沈浩然并没有靠得太近，但他身上叫汗水溢发而起的荷尔蒙气息却丝丝渗入空气，又顺着粒子游走一点点钻进了高访的鼻子。  
鼻尖随着身体不可自控地颤了颤，这是一味旁人只觉得热，却能瞬间叫爱人躁动不已的催化药剂，效果直白如最赤裸的邀请。  
高访自然感觉出了自己脸颊两侧腾起的热潮，他有心往旁边挪挪，又叫腰上的酸痛阻止了动作，于是他稍转开头，掩饰地滚了滚喉头：“刚才是谁的电话？”  
沈浩然此刻已然化身失了宠的金毛，抬头看他一眼，又蔫蔫低了下去：“是明俊。”说着，大金毛的爪子挨了过来，在高访的手掌心不轻不重地来回抓挠，“他说你的腰……是我撞坏的。”  
沈大少爷把重音落在了一个“撞”上，眼角偷瞄着身边人的反应，在如愿见到高访的无奈局促后，他紧抓着手中欲逃的手腕，又顺着手腕内侧细滑的肌肤往上一寸寸地摸。  
手下的肌肤寸寸起热，却敌不过沈浩然话中越来越浓的委屈：“明俊说，这是小阳告诉他的，可他们不知道，我都多久没碰你了。”  
那手眼看着摸上了高访的腰，又碍着他的腰伤不敢妄动，只虚隔着衣服上上下下地摩挲，力道不大，但那掌面的热却是透过薄薄的衣料传了进来，烙在皮肤上，带起一片暗涌电流，让高访没忍住又打了个颤。  
枕边亲密如他，当然知道沈浩然这是在为以后积极争取福利，但这委屈倒也算是个实打实。

两人这段时间都忙，一个忙着接手家族产业，一个则重点培养企业管理技术后备，除了能在早上匆忙共进个早餐，一天之中的其他时间能不能看见对方，全凭缘分。  
这面都见不着，再亲密一点的接触就更是妄想了。  
沈浩然也曾试图在早上将高访压制在床上不让人起来，未必非要逞凶，就想多耳鬓厮磨上一会，好歹吃点小甜头，慰藉一下身体心灵的思念。  
可惜，往往刚缠出点火星，床头柜上的电话就响了，有时是找高访的，有时是找他的，还都是个顶个的急茬。  
时间一久，沈浩然受不了了，既然大段的时间是奢望，见缝插针的擦枪走火，咱也可以尝试一下吧，说不定还更刺激呢。  
怀揣着必打一炮的信念，沈浩然提前跟Paula确定了高访的行程，又让自己的秘书推了几个不重要的安排，亲自驱车赶到了浅宇。  
要说他这时间卡得还真不错，到那儿正赶上高访结束会议从外面回来，又那么凑巧地见证了高访挽救高跟鞋突然断根打滑的某女高管的英雄救美之举。  
这美人是救下了，可那英雄本人也英勇地闪了腰。  
看吧，高访这腰伤的，可和他沈浩然是半点关系没有。  
你当他沈少爷不希望自家男人的腰是被自己勇猛撞坏的吗？  
你当他沈少爷没有这个能力以及腰力吗？  
可谁给他这个机会了？！

沈浩然的发梢还挂着几滴未及蒸发的汗珠，配上那下垂的嘴角，叫高访看在眼中，忍不住还是抬手摸了上去，毕竟受了委屈的金毛可是最需要关怀和爱抚的。  
沈浩然的眼睛叫高访这下主动瞬间点亮，他匆忙抓过一旁的汗巾飞速把自己从头到脸又擦了几把，然后随手一扔，抓着高访没来得及收回的手腕，一个乾坤大挪移，撑在了高访的正上方。  
要说别人，平板个十秒都是一脸的狰狞死撑，可到沈浩然这，那都不叫事。  
此时此刻，沈大少爷保持着平板的姿势，眼里映着的，全是身下这张常常叫他一想起就心尖发烫的脸。  
明明在一起也好几年了，明明他已经不是当初那个愣头青了，可怎么越在一起，越像是看不够呢？  
沈浩然的目光在高访的脸上细细逡巡，看得极其专注，一径扫过这人棱翘的眉峰，轻弯的眼尾，微红的面颊，最后落上了那抹嘴角的慢扬，扬起一路晨昏相伴的携手温柔，让他除了愈加沉醉，再没有别的拯救。  
控制不住地，沈浩然慢慢伏下身体，吻了上去。

吻在一片缱绻中舒展，徐徐向四周蔓延，轻荡起一室隐秘的涟漪，将两人紧密无声地围在当中，只是缠绵，只余彼此。  
高访张开嘴唇，承接住爱人汹涌又温柔的爱意。他的双手不知何时抬了起来，环住沈浩然的腰，慢慢将人压向了自己。  
沈浩然喘息着松开对高访唇上的吮吻，哑声道：“我太重了，会压到你的腰。”  
“没事，”高访低声一笑，在沈浩然的唇边轻啄一下，眸间的笑意能将最黑的夜点亮，“我想好好抱抱你。”  
沈浩然叫高访这句难得一闻的情话撩得心火急起，又强自压下。  
他到底怕压坏了高访，也没敢真的放肆，只缓缓将腰部以下沉了沉，虚贴在高访笔直的双腿之上，是严丝合缝的亲密。  
他的双臂则撑在高访的头侧，似保护，更似占有，将爱人圈在自己的领地，亲昵得越发肆意。  
沈浩然注视着身下清亮的双眼，那眼里柔光荡漾，泛起的全是关于他的涟漪。  
于是情潮又起，更见汹涌，沈浩然紧锁着爱人的视线，将双唇又一次覆了上去。

相爱的人挥霍时间，只想将此刻缱绻拉长，吻得不紧不慢。  
沈浩然满含着高访的唇，舌头绕着圈地舔舐，像撒娇乞食的小狗，待那神秘的大门终于为他开启，倒又漫不经心起来。  
舌尖探进去勾引一番，又顽皮地缩回，唇上的亲吻也是若即若离的浅尝辄止，力道轻得只让人不满足，亲一口就快速撤离，连回味都来不及，十足的坏心让高访没好气一口咬住他的下唇，牙齿撕磨的痛意传达过来是带了怨气的不满。  
沈浩然贴着高访的唇角扑哧一笑，卸去了些双臂的力气，身子更低地伏了下去，这下是真的将唇舌狠压侵占，交缠在了一起。  
亲得情动，身体本能地去索求更多，沈浩然忍不住扭动腰身去磨蹭身下的温热，正待兴起大动，耳边传来的一声痛嘶及时唤回了他行将飞驰的神志。  
他粗喘着停了动作，紧张地盯着身下满面绯红的高访，却是动也不敢再动，只咬牙僵住身体，切齿缓着体内那股急上头的冲动。  
高访原本被沈浩然吻得情欲沸腾，忘乎所以之下不小心扯动了扭伤处，被腰上突起的酸痛一个刺激，顿时冲散了不少脑间遐思。  
他眼瞧着沈浩然一脸的强忍幽怨，连鼻息都是欲求不满的粗重，终于没忍住笑出了声。  
“你还笑？！”  
沈浩然的眼睛瞪了起来，也不想想我这么辛苦忍耐是为了谁？！  
正当他打算借惩罚之名再来上一次舌吻之时，外面突然传来了高阳的呼唤。

“大哥，你在房间躺着吗？”那声音越来越近，明显是直奔内室而来，“你的腰怎么样了？我给你炖了杜仲核桃猪腰汤，补肾壮阳特别好！”  
这个臭小子，高访眉头恼火一跳，只怕送汤是假，看他这个大哥的热闹才是真。  
他倍感头疼地叹了口气，伸手拍了拍沈浩然郁闷的脸：“快起来吧，阳阳来了。”  
“哼！”沈浩然不情不愿地喷了声鼻息，不知想到什么，眉毛忽又往上一挑。  
这传播不实消息的罪魁祸首可算是来了，竟然还搅了少爷我的好事，沈浩然往旁边一翻，蹭一下从地上站了起来。  
腰伤的人不能乱碰，何况沈浩然心里记着刚才高访对自己毫无同情心的嘲笑，也不去管他一个人在地上勉强起身，反正医生都说了这人就是扭了根大筋，除了难受点需要静养几天贴点膏药，没什么大问题。  
沈浩然拿着手机，飞快翻出同林耀正的对话框，略一思索就飞快打起了字。  
等高访好容易撑着腰从地上折腾起来，沈浩然适时收起手机扶了上去，一转头，高阳刚好走到门口，脸上眼里满满那全是看热闹不嫌事大的兴奋。  
“我说大哥，你这腰都受伤了，怎么还这么……”高阳话没说完，裤兜里的手机就响了起来，当然，就算他不说完，高访也知道这小子要说些什么乱七八糟的话。  
高访现在腰上酸软，走一步疼一下，实在没什么心思同这个臭小子计较，趁着高阳接电话的当口，他同沈浩然一对眼神，两人一个挪一个扶，步步为营地往门口龟行。  
“什么？现在？你今天不是一天的会吗？”高阳疑惑地拧起了眉头，眼见着高访他们到了跟前，那小脸不知为何突地一红，抱着电话就躲到角落去了。  
一直到沈浩然终于扶着高访坐上了沙发，又在他腰后加了个软垫，高阳才红着脸从房里走了出来。  
“那个大哥……”高阳清清喉咙，抬脚往门口走，“汤你记得喝，对腰很好的。”  
“小阳你怎么刚来就要走？林哥今天不是不在家吗？”沈浩然故作惊讶道，“你不如多坐一会，顺便留下来吃个晚饭吧。”  
“不用了。”一听林耀正的名字，高阳的脸似乎红得更厉害了，“我还有点事，先走了。”说着，也不等两人挽留，他脚下一生风就窜了出去。

“你给耀正发什么了？”高访调整了一下靠垫，终于找着个省力的角度，长舒了口气。  
“没什么。”沈浩然给高访削着苹果，眼神相当认真，就是嘴角升起点幸灾乐祸的幅度。  
确实没什么，不过就是将高阳熟知补肾大法的缘由添油加醋了一番，也不算渲染得太过夸张，不过就是那种是个男人就自尊心受不了急需一展雄风证明自己的程度。  
高访心下了然，对于自己古灵精怪的小弟偶尔受点教训也有那么点只可意会的痛快，何况他心里知道，林耀正是把高阳捧在手心里在乎，根本出不了什么大事。  
他接过沈浩然削好的苹果，刚吃上一口，就见沈浩然把客厅桌上那罐高阳带来的大补汤捧了过来，表情仔细一看还颇有些虔诚。  
“高哥，你吃完苹果，就把这汤喝了吧。”  
高访的眉头皱了起来：“我一向最闻不惯这中药味了，要喝你喝。”  
与沈浩然人前不显的孩子气一样，高访隐藏颇深的任性也只在自家爱人面前才如此霸道，霸道得像只骄傲的猫，让沈浩然逗弄得爱不释手，而这世界之大，也只有他能逗。  
他呼噜了一把高访翘起来的小撮头发，从沙发上站了起来：“我喝，不过你也得喝。”说着，沈浩然也不管高访一脸的不乐意，大步往厨房走去。走到一半，又停了下来，回身冲气闷啃苹果的高访眨了眨眼：“高哥，小阳说了这是补肾壮阳的好汤，我可等着你的腰赶紧好呢。”  
一口苹果卡在喉咙，高访边咳嗽边痛苦地扶着一动就疼的腰。  
高阳你个臭小子，耀正，你可千万别放过他！


End file.
